Sesshomaru and Rin  Goodbye
by Rin-loves-Sesshy
Summary: Sesshomaru leaves Rin? Rin kiddnapped?    DOUBBLE ENDING! little kohakuXrin and SesshyXRin


Disclamer! == I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARETERS THAT GOSE WIT IT! ( even though it would be totaly awesome!)

Sesshomaru and Rin - Good Bye

by - T. R . Shadowolf . W.

Chapter 1

'Where am I ' , I thought as I tryed to look around. There was nothing , no noise , no smells , and most of all no sight. It was pitch black, I could barley see my hands 2 inches from my face. The only way I knew they were there was because of the heat radiating off of them in the cold room.

Sudenly 2 blue lights , no orbs ,emerged from nothing , off in the distance.I wasn't sure what came over me but I had started running tward the light.

As I got closer the orbs began to take shape. Human , I kept running , a woman , still I ran , next a man. It wasn't untill I was within arms length that I relized who they were. My Parents.

'Holy ... shit.' , I thought . It was impossible for them to be here for they had been killed when I was 4 years old. Yet they looked the same as they did the last time I saw them. My mother, such a real beautie. With her long black hair , and her deep green eyes. Her fair skin without any blimishes at all. She could have been the model for the first porcilen doll. My father was a knock-out too. Him , with his huge muscles and soft brown eyes , dirty blond hair he could easly have been a male model. There was something diffrent about them though. There faces didn't hold smiles that I loved and knew well. Regret and sorrow filled their eyes. I wanted to hug them and tell them that I was fine and loved them each dearly. To tell them all about how my life has been. But as I reached out to them the ground benith me dissapered and I fell. I kept falling thinking there was no end to it at all. My stomach churning from fright as my body awaited the crash of the ground below me.

Then I heard his voice , the deep soothing voice that I've heard for most of my life.

"Rin " , I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru standing over me . His tall ,bulky, shadow falling on the grass next to me. For a moment I thought I saw a flicker of worry cross his face, but it was gone before I could tell.

"Hai", I was surrprized to hear my voice crack. I brought my hand up to my forehead and was taken back by the fact that I had broken out in a cold sweat.I looked up. He was still there , his hipnotic amber eyes gazing down appon me.

"We're leaving now" Sesshomaru said as I watched him turn away. His long silvery white hair flowing close behind.

I jumped up , running to get by his side.

"Are you alright Sesshomaru-sama?" I asked genualy consurened, he has been in my life sence I was years after my parents were killed , the village turned on me. Beating me for the littlest things.

Once I found Lord Sesshomaru I was - by some unknown force- chosen to help him is the way I like to preseve it. Going by his side made me feel safe. After being beaten from stealing fish from the pond, he asked what happened to me. For the first time sence my parents had died I smiled. Having someone care enough to ask had alone filled me with joy.

His voice broke through my thoughts "I'm fine Rin" he all but growled , his voice was colder then winter. I cringed back as if I had been struck.

"Hai" , I said in a small, hurt voice. My throught tightened and my eyes stung as if i had just been scolded like a young child who did something horrible. He kept walking , never glancing my way even when I left his side.

I stayed quiet the rest of the day as it passed by. Jaken - Lord Sesshomaru's toad of a survent- was rather pleased by my silence sence just the sound of my voice alone annoies him to no end , and also has no clue in the world why Sesshomaru keeps be told I dont either. Sesshomaru also kept quiet but that isn't unusual for him.

After Jaken and I set up camp Sesshomaru-sama left for some bussnise he had to take care of while I went insurch of food for later that night.

Later that night Jaken and I had both already cooked and ate our food yet Sesshomaru hadn't returned after Jaken had givin up waiting and had fallen victom to the drowsyness of sleep I stay awake. I know I shouldn't have been worried , yet i couldn't help it. It was close to sunrise and I had drifted a little. At the break of dawn i heard the bushes next to me rustle heavly.

I jumped up , almost trampoling on the snoring Jaken. "Who's there?" i demanded. I stood at the ready , ready to run that is , and was shocked to see Sesshomaru come out of the bushes with a slight limp.

"Sesshomaru-sama" i breathed , half relived that it was him but looking over his condition , he was a total reck. Cuts ran up and down his arms , his right cheek had a large gash on it. his hand was over a deep wound on his torso. I saw him take a hit before ,but never beat like this.

I quickly sat him down by a tree and began treating and badaging his wounds.I never looked up from what i was doing, mainly because I was trying to concentrait , yet my mind kept wandering to the dream from the night before.I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

Once I was done he said my name , his voice holding no emotion. I looked up at him wairly "Yes Lord Sesshomaru ?" , i asked. He got up with much difficulty but it was no use to try to get him to stay sitting for long , so i folowed him. We walked for a long time and nither one of us spoke a word the whole time. We stoped near the edge of the woods , close to the village I ransacked earlyer.

Finaly he spoke , after what seemed like and eturnaty .

"Rin , your staying here , in that village." he said , wariy of all emotion.

I just stood there like a stone wall , staring at him like he was crazy , hoping i was dreaming .He stared back , hiding everything on his face exept utter seriousness. Finaly I relized, i wasn't dreaming.

"No !" , I screamed, I couldn't belive it."I have been with you and Master Jaken for 10 fucking years! Sence my family was murdered! You are the only family I have!" , my eyes started to glaze over with tears.

My face was hot , burning with anger and sadness.

"Damn it Sesshomaru I cant loss another family!" ,I screamed, the tears escaped the boundery of my eyes and ran down my cheeks .

Sesshomaru stood there, reveling nothing. "I can't have you in the way anymore. You need to be with your own kind." I could hear him trying to sound reasonable, yet my mind refused to aknowlage it.

"NO! I'm not staying!" , the tears were like waterfalls on my face . I saw him turn to leave. "You can't do this to me Sesshomaru... " my knees were threatining to buckel under me .

"Goodbye Rin" , he tossed the words over his shoulder as if it was a scrap he didn't want . And like that he was gone , out of site.

I fell to my knees and cryed , hugging myself. It felt as if he took my heart and soul and shatterd them in micro scopic peices and took a handfull with him . Makeing it so i could never put it back together.I sat there aginst a tree , not saying anything, not hearing anything , not in my full mind. I replayed it over and over like a broken last , heart breaking words . After awhile my tears dried up. I'm not sure how long I was there, and truthfuly I realy didn't care anymore . I shut completely down , inside a dark place . So far into the pit of depression i couldn't find what use to be my happy self. Playfulness, happyness, laughter , i had forgotten how to do all of thouse things. I lost trace of what was going on around me.

"Oh god..." I had barly heard someone say . I didn't look up , still too far sucked into my world of pitty.

The ground benithe me dissapered and warm , thick , muscular arms was sucurly around me. I vagly wanted to tell him , no scream it at him ,to put me down , and leave me the hell alone, yet I couldn't find the words.

Authors Note = Please reveiw , i need 3 reviews before i will put up the next chapter ~_^


End file.
